Book one: episode 1 PART 7
by Shixiea
Summary: The last part of episode 1, General Ruji attacked Duraka's small village. Duraka must plan quick to able to escape before they found out who he really is.


_Kura and Duraka stood up, Kura ran to the old man and catch him before he collapse._

KURA: What happen?! What's going on?!

OLD MAN: They found us….

KURA: Who found us?

OLD MAN: Veldore army… there here…

 _"_ _CRASH" sound is coming from outside and also can hear people screaming from outside. Kura place the old man on a chair, looked at him in the eyes to see if he is all right._

KURA: Stay here

 _Kura run outside, with Duraka is right behind her. Outside is like a battle field, seeing the Soldiers holding the villagers captive in chains. Kura sneak past the Soldiers at the right, while Duraka goes to the left._

 _Kura is looking for Miugo, there she is Miugo is in the Soldiers hands in captive. Miugo is trying to hold on to her book, Kura sees Duraka waving at her to not go to her but Kura did not listen._

 _Kura ran up to them, she bend a sinkhole under the Soldier, he fall in and can't get out what so ever. Kura hugged Miugo so tight she can't even breathe._

MIUGO: MOM!(A tear dripped down)

KURA: Miugo don't worry were getting out from here

RUIJ: Oh really

 _Kura looked behind her, a big muscle general looking down on her_

RUIJ: You're an earthbender

 _Kura stand up, putting Miugo right behind her so she can't get hurt_

KURA: So, that is old news to me

RUIJ: Not to me

KURA: Leave them alone, they did nothing wrong

RUIJ: They did broke the law of hiding a earthbender

KURA: They didn't hide me

RUIJ: That does not matter your still earthbender, and where is the other one

KURA: (Mind: Duraka!) There is no other one, just take me away.

RUIJ: No, not in till I get the other earthbender. Is it your little girl?

KURA: No she is not a bender

RUIJ: Oh really

 _He snapped his fingers, two Soldiers sneaked passed her and grabbed Miugo_

MIUGO: MOMMY!

KURA: MIUGO!

 _She attacked them, but it was too late. She got hit in the arm. Then all of her energy got drained, she collapse to the ground._

MIUGO: MOMMY!

 _Kura struggled to stand up_

KURA: Leave my daughter alone!

RUIJ: I will if you tell me where the other earthbender is

 _Kura kept struggling to stand up again. Duraka is still inside the tent watch the whole thing went down, he knew that they are looking for him. Then he heard a voice called his name_

KORRA: Go Duraka, they need your help

 _He turned around to see who called him but there is only the old man. He was sure that the voice is a woman voice. He looked back seeing Kura in pain and Miugo seeing her mother in deep pain. So he decide to listen to the voice. He ran outside running toward Kura still lying on the ground, he stand up front of General Ruji to block Kura._

KURA: Duraka! What are you doing here!

DURAKA: Don't worry about me I'm trying to help you! A woman voice told me to!

 _When Kura heard that from Duraka, she knew the voice was Korra. Kura saw Ruji's blank face. Puzzled and stunned in his mind when he saw Duraka._

RUIJ: (Mumble) No way it can't be…

SOLDIER: Ugh…sir are you all right

RUIJ: Yeah…Get them!

 _The soldiers attacked Duraka, but he shielded himself by a boulder hopped back to Kura. Kura can barely stand up more of them attacked them Kura punched the ground the ground flanged them over. Miugo managed to escaped, ran to Kura hugged her crying._

MIUGO: (Crying) MOM!

 _Kura hugged Miugo back, Duraka put a rock barrier around them, they heard them yelling banging on the rock._

DURAKA: What are we going to do?

KURA: Not me you

DURAKA: What! I'm not leaving you!

KURA: You have to, you're the Avatar

MIUGO: You're the Avatar?

DURAKA: No I'm not!

KARU: Yes you are! You must go to learn the other elements

DURAKA: But…

 _The ground rumbled under them, then a head pop up it is the old man. Duraka and Miugo is in shocked, he brought out a little hand bag for Miugo and two backpacks with two container of water handed to Duraka._

OLD MAN: Good luck Avatar

 _He disappeared into the ground, the hole got closed up._

DURAKA: What just happen? His earthbender!

 _Then more ground movement all around them, and people screaming_

DURAKA: Another lie huh? I'm not the only earthbender here

KURA: Sorry, but you must hurry though, this bag will help you for a while for few weeks of food and water.

DURAKA: Wait…

KURA: Also there some money, you can supplies

DURAKA: WAIT! What about you?

KURA: I'll stay behind with the others to spare you time to escape

MIUGO: Then I'll stay too

KURA: No you're not, you're going with Duraka

DURAKA: What?!

KURA: Duraka take her long with you ok?

DURAKA: Ok I will….

MIUGO: No mom, I want to say with you

KURA: You can't (handed the small bag) this bag has scrolls of the past Avatars. There really old, you can help Duraka to keep on track on the path of the Avatar.

DURAKA: Really?!

KURA: Yes really, Duraka you must keep your identity of being the Avatar

DURAKA: Why?!

KURA: No one knows that the Avatar is still alive, I'll give you and Miugo a single run toward the woods. But carry her if she refused to ok.

DURAKA: But…

KURA: NOW!

 _Kura brought down the back of the rock barrier were Duraka and Miugo were located. He slipped on the bags on and grabbed Miugo. Carrying her in his arms, Miugo is trying to push Duraka away. He run toward the woods while dodging the attack from both sides._

MIUGO: NO! Duraka lets go back! We can't leave mommy behind! PLEASE LET'S GO BACK!

DURAKA: Sorry, but we can't

MIUGO: MMMMMMOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMYYYYYYYYYYY!

 _Miugo voice echoed through the field, tears are coming down her face. Kura heard Miugo's cries for her. Kura's heart is broken to little pieces. The old man got to Kura side fight of the Soldiers._

OLD MAN: You know, it's for the best

KURA: I know

 ** _"_** ** _FLASHBACK"_**

 _The scene turned back to when Kura and the old man went somewhere they can talk privately._

KURA: Ok let's talk

OLD MAN: it's time for Duraka to go on his adventure being the Avatar

KURA: But he doesn't know he is the Avatar yet

OLD MAN: Then go tell him now, he must learn the other elements not for being here.

KURA: But he's my son

OLD MAN: I know, we must make sacrifice to able to stop this war

KURA: …

 _He slowly walk passed Kura pat her shoulder_

OLD MAN: Think about it. It's time to let him go

 _He kept walking farther away from Kura. Kura stayed there letting that all in, to make her final decision._

 ** _"_** ** _END FLASHBACK"_**

KURA: (Sigh) They'll be fine

OLD MAN: They will

 _The scene slowly turned away from them battling them out. Then it shows Duraka and Miugo standing on the top of the hill watching their home being destroy at front of them. Miugo gabbed Duraka squeezing them tight, she dig her head in to Duraka's arm more tears are coming out. He looked away toward the woods, he knew they must keep going._

DURAKA: Come on, we must keep going

MIUGO: …No… (Sniff)

 _He bend down to Miugo_

DURAKA: Don't worry we will found out the way get them back, without the Avatar

MIUGO: But…you're the Avatar

DURAKA: (Shake head) No let's get help from the air or fire or water nations to help us ok

 _She nodded her head_

DURAKA: Ok let's go

 _Duraka stand up, picked up Miugo and carried her on his shoulder. They looked back one more time, Duraka and Miugo walk into the woods to start there new adventure to save the world. Scene has ended_

 _TO BE CONTINUED…_


End file.
